The New Baby
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Nicole becomes pregnant. In this fanfic you will read the best fanfic of your life! More gross-out humor, more dirty jokes, more hilarity in this hilarious fanfic! Review after reading each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was one sunny morning. Nicole was getting prepared to go to work - The Rainbow Factory!

Nicole made breakfast for when the rest of the family has woken, grabbed her keys and purse, and got prepared for the work day.

Soon Gumball and Darwin woke up and noticed Nicole has left.

"Mom is gone! Ooooooh!" The two said at the same time, like Mordecai and Rigby.

"And Dad and Anais are asleep!" Darwin said.

"So that means..."

"_**RAD AWESOME FUN TIME!**_** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**" They both said again.

"What should we do first? Shave the dog? Get naked? Or maybe **_GO OUT NAKED AND SHAVE THE DOG?!"_**Darwin exclaimed.

"That sounds **AWESOME!**" Gumball said.

"Let's do it then, what are you waiting for?! Come on, let's go!" Darwin said and pulled Gumball outside.

"Let's get naked behind those bushes!" Darwin said and pointed to the bushes.

"Great idea!" Gumball said and ran behind the bushes.

So, the two took their clothes off and hid them in the bushes.

"Now let's go shave the dog!" Darwin said.

"We shall!" Gumball said.

The two grabbed their dog.

Gumball held the dog and Darwin shaved it.

5 minutes later...

"He looks like an angel!" Gumball said.

The now shaved dog whimpered and hid under the bed.

"Now that we did that, let's go out naked!" Gumball said.

"Oh yeah, I almost for got about that! Let's go!" Darwin said.

"Yeah!" Gumball said.

So, the two left the house and went to the carnival naked.

Before the two got back, Nicole came home and Gumball and Darwin weren't there.

"Oh no, someone please tell me they didn't go shave the dog and go out naked again!' Nicole said.

Richard popped up behind Nicole abruptly and said "They did. They left me a note." Richard said and smacked the note in Nicole's face.

Nicole peeled the note off of her face and read it.

_"Dear parents, Darwin and I left the house to go to the carnival naked (again) and by the way we shaved the dog on our way out. From your dear brony children, Gumball and Darwin."_

Nicole did not stand for that. She was **_FURIOUS_**after reading that.

Nicole then lifted the couch and began her ritual of rage. Before she could launch it at something, Richard told her it would be alright.

She then put the sofa down and sighed "Okay".

Later Anais woke up, to find Gumball and Darwin gone.

"Oh no, someone please don't tell me they shaved the dog and went out in the nude!" Anais said.

"They did." Richard said.

"FUUUUUUUUU-" Anais said.

Meanwhile Gumball and Darwin were on the way home, still naked.

"Hey dude you should have seen your face when you went on the zipper!" Darwin said.

"No way! You should have seen _**YOUR**_face on the roller coaster!" Gumball laughed and pointed to him.

"Oh yeah, well...I've got nothing." Darwin said.

Then, the two went in to find an angry Nicole standing at the door.

"Oh, um, hello...This isn't what it looks like..." Gumball said and laughed nervously with a nervous grin on his face.

Nicole pointed to the stairs. You know what that means, grounded!

Gumball and Darwin both walked up to their rooms in shame.

"Oh, Richard, how come our kids are so..um..."

"Annoying?" Richard asked.

"Yes, that's the word I'm l'm looking for. ANNOYING. Besides Anais." Nicole said.

"I hope the new baby will be not annoying and smart and understandable like Anais." Richard said.

"Me too. I would love for the new baby to be like Anais." Nicole said.

**To be continued to in Chapter 2, Nicole will tell her family about the new baby. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, so far! Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crib

**We will continue where we left off at the end of Chapter 1. Get ready for another chapter of extreme gross-out humor and excellent subliminal messages!**

****While Richard and Nicole wondered about what the baby will be like, Gumball and Darwin sat up in their room, miserable.

"I can't believe we got caught again!" Gumball said.

"Well, we always get caught. We never got away with one thing." Darwin said.

"Word em' up!" Gumball said.

"Gumball, Darwin, Anais, come down here! I have an announcement to make!" Nicole shouted from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Gumball said and scurried downstairs along with Darwin and Anais.

Everyone gathered on the couch.

"Okay everyone, I am having a baby soon." Nicole said.

"Woah, a fourth son or daughter?" Darwin asked.

"Yes. The baby will be here in a week, so within that time we have to afford a crib in Anais' room." Nicole said.

"What a rip!" Anais said.

"Anais, if you complain about it you're going to sleep with the dog in the dog house outside." Nicole said.

"Do you really think I wanna sleep next to a vicious shaved dog out in the cold open?" Anais said.

"You either sleep in your room with the baby or sleep out in the dog house with the dog!" Nicole said.

"Dog house." Anais said.

"Okay. And Gumball and Darwin, I guess you will be the ones getting the crib?" Nicole said.

"Yay!" Darwin said.

"But this time don't go out in the nude again." Nicole said.

"We won't." The two said childishly.

"Come on, let's go." Gumball said as Darwin followed quickly behind.

As soon as they left, Gumball said to Darwin "Hey Darwin, let's also go on a big shopping spree first before getting the crib!" Gumball giggled.

"Great idea!" Darwin said and giggled back.

And so, the two went to the gas station to get the crib but got a lot of other stuff first.

After several hours of going on a mad shopping spree, they suggested they would get the crib.

So then, they happily scurried home with the crib and all of the items they got from the shopping spree.

When they got home the came in the door with the crib and all of the other stuff they have gotten.

"Hey boys. Back with the crib so late? You better haven't gone on a mad shopping spree when getting the crib."

"I hate to say it, but-" Darwin said getting cut off by Gumball putting a hand over his mouth.

"I hate to say it, but we took so long because we had to carry the crib home. This crib sure is heavy, isn't it?" Gumball said, smiling nervously followed by a nervous giggle.

Nicole gasped. "You _**DID**_go on a mad shopping spree while getting the cart, didn't you?! I can't believe you two! That's it! You're grounded again!" Nicole said and pointed to the stairs.

The two walked up in shame again.

"Oh, Richard, this is the second time today! This is getting really out of hand." Nicole said.

"I agree, getting in trouble twice in a row is getting out of hand." Richard said.

"I'm gonna go up and lock their door from the outside and window so they don't get in trouble again." Nicole said.

"Okay." Richard said. Then Richard immediately fell over to sleep on the couch.

**In Chapter 3, Nicole will get everyone to afford the stuff for the new baby. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Catatrosphe

**Okay, guys. Here we are on Chapter 3. Hope you will like it.**

****The next day...

"Family meeting, everyone!" Nicole said.

Everyone rushed downstairs.

"Okay, the new baby will arrive in six days. We're running out of time FAST. Richard, you will decorate the room with me. Anais you by diapers with Gumball and Darwin to make sure they don't get in trouble again."

"Okay. Let's go, you two." Anais said.

So, the three walked to the gas station. When they got there, Anais needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. Wait outside the door for me and then we get baby food and diapers." Anais said.

"Okay..." Gumball and Darwin both said childishly.

"Can I trust you?" Anais asked.

"Sure!" The two said with sparkly eyes.

The two walked in and shoved Anais into the bathroom.

"Let's lock the bathroom door." Gumball whispered in Darwin's ear.

They both giggled and quietly locked it.

"Now to continue our mad shopping spree!" Gumball and Darwin said and ran around the gas station going on a mad shopping spree.

"Let's get some gum!" Gumball said.

"Let's get some fish!" Darwin said.

"Let's get something that's so very del-ish!" The two said together.

"What about some pineapple!" Darwin said.

"Nah. Let's get some meat!" Gumball said.

"Let's get something rad-awesome to eat!" The two said together.

"Maybe this bone!" Darwin said.

"Are a dog?" Gumball asked.

"Let's eat and eat and eat until we're hogs!" The two said together.

"Do you like bacon?" Darwin asked Gumball.

"Oh yes I do!" Gumball said.

"I like it like it like it like it too!" Darwin said.

"Do you like soda?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"Oh yes I do!" Darwin said.

"I like it like it like it like it too!" Gumball said.

"We like it like it like it like it too!" They said together.

"We like it like it like it like it too!" They repeated.

"We like it like it like it like it too!" They repeated again.

"We like it like it like it like it toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" They said together.

A crowd of shoppers gathered around them and cheered.

"Thank you, thank you!" Gumball said and bowed.

Darwin bowed too.

Anais heard commotion from outside the bathroom. "Oh no, what are those idiots doing now?" She wondered.

She tried to open the door.

"HELP! I'M LOCKED IN!" Anais said.

"Help! Help!" She yelled trying to open the door.

The cheering people didn't hear her.

She was now furious. She was so angry she KICKED the door down.

"Alright, what's going on out here?!" She snarled and then gasped in horror.

She saw a huge crowd gathered around a bowing Gumball and Darwin.

"No! This was NOT part of the plan!" Anais said and furiously marched towards them.

She walked into the cheering crowd. The crowd gasped. Some people questionably mumbled to each other.

An angry Anais marched towards Gumball and Darwin.

"We're going home. I'm telling Mom about this!" Anais said and dragged the two home.

The crowd walked away in different directions.

The three got home.

Nicole was reading the newspaper and heard the door open.

"Back without the baby food and diapers? Anais, did you make sure they didn't cause any trouble?" Nicole asked Anais.

"No, because they locked me in the bathroom and got a lot of junk again instead of what we were supposed to get. And when I got out of the bathroom, I saw a crowd of people cheering at them." Anais said.

Nicole angrily stared at Gumball and Darwin.

"Did you seriously do it again?!" Nicole angrily exclaimed.

"What's so wrong with locking your sister in the bathroom and singing a little song on a shopping spree with your brother?" Gumball asked.

"Don't play that game with me. Go upstairs NOW! And no dinner, no food, no NOTHING! And I will LOCK you two up there, LOCK the window from the outside, and you will give all of your things to Anais until the new baby arrives, and your GROUNDED UNTIL THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR STARTS!" Nicole shouted and pointed to the stairs.

Gumball mocked Nicole.

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED UNTIL IT SNOWS, YOU WILL NOT GO TRICK OR TREATING IN THE FALL, AND YOU WILL MISS SCHOOL!" Nicole yelled.

"Yay!" Darwin said.

"YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?! HUH?! THEN YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL NEXT SPRING! GO UPSTAIRS, NOW!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Tough break. Come on, Darwin. We don't need that horrible mother anyways." Gumball said.

"I HEARD THAT! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED FOR TWO YEARS!" Nicole shouted.

The two didn't say a word at that point. They were frustrated to talk. They both went to their room, and Darwin slammed the door shut and locked it on the way in with Gumball.

"I can't believe those two, can you Richard or Anais?"

"No." They both said.

"Do you think you were the smallest bit hard on them?" Richard asked.

"Oh, NO I DON'T!" Nicole shouted.

"Are you sure? You took it hard to the EXTREME on them! In fact, what they did wasn't the worst thing they ever did. I mean once they destroyed Mr. Robinsons house and set it on fire and you only took away their video game privilege for two days." Richard said.

"Yeah but that's like one of the very first times they did something so bad. But now it's getting ridiculous so I'm drawing the line. They're grounded for two years, who cares? It's their own fault for locking Anais in the bathroom and going on a mad shopping spree at the store for like what, the SECOND time in a row this week?" Nicole exclaimed.

"Calm down. You took it EXTREMELY hard on them. You should go talk to them." Richard said.

"Fine, I will." Nicole said and went up.

**Pretty insane chapter, huh? Review this chapter after reading. Join me in Chapter 4, folks!**


End file.
